Insomnies
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: "Allongé sur le flan, son torse nu dépassant largement des draps froissés, le regard perçant déjà bien éveillé, Deathmask fixait l'espace vide proche de lui où aurait dû se trouver son bien-aimé. La place avait déjà bien refroidie et le gardien de la quatrième maison soupira finalement avant de repousser les amas de tissus pour se lever. [...]" Yaoi, Lemon


**Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Pairing:** Shun x Deathmask (si, si, je vous assure !)

Pour ma 50è fic postée *larme à l'oeil*, j'ai sué sang et eau pour... oui bon, peut-être pas le sang, mais je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour réussir à terminer ce One Shot. Je ne pensais pas mettre un jour autant de temps pour clore un OS... Mais l'important est qu'il est enfin terminé et que je peux enfin le poster !

**J'espère que ce récit vous plaira. Personnellement je l'apprécie énormément, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus, (surement plus que sur mes autres OS) et, même s'il n'est pas à votre convenance, j'espère que vous penserez à laisser une review. J'aimerais vraiment obtenir vos impressions s'il vous plait. **

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Insomnies<strong>

Tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, la nuit était silencieuse sur le Sanctuaire et une brise d'été légère s'insinuait entre les colonnes du quatrième temple.

Allongé sur le flan, son torse nu dépassant largement des draps froissés, le regard perçant déjà bien éveillé, Deathmask fixait l'espace vide proche de lui où aurait dû se trouver son bien-aimé. La place avait déjà bien refroidie et le gardien de la quatrième maison soupira finalement avant de repousser les amas de tissus pour se lever.

Pas la peine de questionner le cosmos, il savait déjà parfaitement où retrouver son cher et tendre. Ses pas le guidèrent d'eux-mêmes au beau milieu de son temple. Plongé dans les ténèbres de la nuit, autour de lui, les masques macabres de ses murs semblaient l'observer, grimaçant d'une façon effrayante qui ne l'atteignait plus. Depuis le temps, il s'y était fait et c'est à peine s'il les remarquait désormais. Pour lui, ces choses faisaient simplement parti du décor. Des ornements muraux comme tant d'autres. Une tapisserie presque.

Cependant…

Il s'arrêta auprès d'une colonne. A quelques pas de lui, effondré sur ses genoux, lui tournant le dos, se trouvait l'objet de ses pensées : Shun. Une de ses fines épaules était dénudée, son haut d'une blancheur immaculée ayant glissé sur son bras et sa peau laiteuse semblait bien pâle dans la pénombre. Légèrement vouté, son hôte devinait sans les voir les mains crispées aux doigts fins sur les manches de son pyjama. Autour d'eux, les visages mortuaires semblaient être devenus de mesquins spectateurs. Un frisson sembla parcourir le corps à quelques pas de lui.

A cette vision, un nouveau soupir cette fois silencieux échappa à Deathmask et ce dernier s'avança doucement en direction du jeune homme. A mesure qu'il approchait, il pouvait voir son corps greloter. Pourtant, son cadet ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Comme bien souvent en fait.

Arrivé à son niveau, le Cancer posa une main sur cette épaule dénudée appétissante. S'il aimait à observer ce corps frêle et ce visage si innocent, il n'aimait pas voir le garçon dans cet état. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas la première fois et il n'eut aucune surprise à constater l'absence de réaction ainsi que la froideur de la peau sous ses doigts.

Il retint avec peine un énième soupir à cette constatation.

–« Eh », l'interpella-t-il aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, encore maladroit de son côté avec les bonnes intentions. « Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes comme ça, idiot. »

Puis, dans un geste lent, remarquant seulement maintenant sa présence, Shun tourna son visage vers lui et le regard bleuté se plongea dans deux grandes émeraudes brillantes. Une fois encore, le jeune homme pleurait, là, dans ce hall à la décoration macabre. Sur ses joues étaient tracés de larges sillons humides et quelques gouttes salées perlaient encore au coin de ses grands yeux rougis innocents.

–« Deathm… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un doux murmure tremblant et larmoyant que son aîné ne laissa pas poursuivre.

Dans un mouvement ferme mais tendre, il avait attiré le Chevalier de Bronze contre son torse et entreprit de le bercer avec des gestes quelque peu gauches.

Il savait maintenant à quel point l'Andromède était perturbé par les masques de sa maison. Ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'il le retrouvait ainsi, à pleurer silencieusement entre les morts, comme observé par ces derniers. Son cœur était bien trop pur pour réussir à s'accoutumer à ces âmes torturées. C'était encore trop tôt surement et, comme à chaque fois, l'Or se reprochait de ne pouvoir le débarrasser de ces tourments nocturnes une bonne fois pour toute.

–« Je les entends… », souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots contenus. « Ils me parlent… »

Le regard du gardien se posa sur les visages de son temple. Sa main alla caresser la chevelure emmêlée du plus jeune dans le vain espoir de le rassurer. Avec Shun, les masques semblaient se comporter bien différemment des autres. Tout comme pour lui, ceux-ci ne lui laissaient pas un instant de répit, allant lui susurrer leur souffrance toutes les nuits. Personne d'autre n'était de la sorte dérangé par leurs murmures.

Il avait été plus que surprit la première nuit où son jeune amant -qu'il avait retrouvé à cette même place-, le regard vide malgré ses pleurs, lui avait révélé qu'il était également victime de ces harcèlements incessants. Il en avait serré les poings à sang.

Deathmask n'avait pas la réputation d'un homme bon ou attentionné, bien au contraire. C'était un individu connu pour son sadisme, ses moqueries, sa soif de bataille et son arrogance l'homme qui décorait sa maison avec des macchabés et qui possédait les techniques les plus morbides qui soient selon les dires. Il se fichait des préjugés. Il se fichait éperdument de ce qu'on pouvait dire et penser de lui. Il était assez grand pour vivre sa vie sans se soucier des autres.

Toutefois, comme pour tout, il y avait un « mais ». Récent en fait.

Nul ne savait pourquoi exactement le jeune Andromède avait cherché à approcher le solitaire Cancer. Celui-ci avait laissé entendre qu'il souffrait à le savoir seul, écarté de ses camarades.

Après tout, après sa trahison –et son comportement assez détestable envers ses frères d'armes-, personne n'avait vraiment cherché à tenter une nouvelle approche, le laissant seul avec ses masques glauques. Bien sûr, de temps en temps, Aphrodite était venu prendre de ses nouvelles et lui parler des derniers potins mais il avait bel et bien été le seul.

Ah, Saga était aussi venu une fois. Pour s'excuser semble-t-il. Deathmask ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre attention particulière. Il s'en fichait du passé à vrai dire. Qu'importe le comportement qu'avait eu le Gémeau lors de son règne tyrannique, seul le présent comptait à ses yeux. Et, peu à peu, alors que ses camarades se mettaient à échanger entre eux banalités, repas et autres festivités variées lui, restait dans sa maison à « compter les masques » comme son ami des Poissons aimait dire dans une de ses tentatives vaines de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela avait peiné Shun et il s'était lancé dans l'étroite décision de lui apporter son aide… qu'il avait bien évidemment refusé. Deathmask était fier après tout, il n'avait surement pas besoin qu'un gamin faiblard vienne se mêler de ses affaires et, surtout, de sa vie. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement dont pouvait faire preuve son cadet.

Si certains avaient tenté à leur tour de faire baisser les bras à l'Andromède face à cette tâche, Deathmask, lui, s'était finalement pris petit à petit d'un certain intérêt pour l'androgyne au visage d'ange. Il n'avait, après tout, jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer au sanctuaire durant la bataille. Et il devait admettre que l'histoire du jeune homme n'avait cessé d'attiser sa curiosité de jours en jours.

Shun était gentil, doux, timide, bon… son opposé total en somme.

Personne n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse y avoir ne serait-ce qu'un mince début de relation amical entre eux. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, un jour tout juste banal où Andromède était de simple passage dans sa maison alors que ce dernier l'avait salué de son sourire timide mais rayonnant Deathmask s'était approché. Tout doucement. Comme dans un film. Son regard bleu inexpressif n'avait pas lâché un seul instant son cadet qui, lui, c'était contenté de l'observé avec une curiosité craintive naissante. S'il avait eu peur en le voyant l'approcher sans rien dire, il n'avait pour le moins pas esquissé le moindre mouvement de fuite. Alors que la distance se réduisait, un feu ardent avait commencé à brûler alors qu'il observait son jeune interlocuteur.

Les émeraudes plongées dans le regard saphir, sa main fine et blanche enserrant doucement son autre bras dans une posture trahissant une gêne naissante Shun ne s'était pourtant pas dérobé lorsque l'Or s'était posté tout juste devant lui sans laisser une grande proximité entre eux. Il n'avait pas cherché à fuir lorsque le souffle brûlant du Cancer avait commencé à caresser ses lèvres lorsque les grandes mains halées de son homologue c'étaient saisies de lui avec une certaine fermeté : l'une dans sa nuque, la seconde autour de sa taille si mince. Il était même allé jusqu'à répondre au baiser brutal qu'il lui offrit, répondant de sa douceur naturelle et d'une maladresse si attendrissante.

Shun était la tendresse même. Ses gestes doux, la caresse fraiche de ses doigts fins dans la nuque du Cancer et son souffle court et chaud étaient parvenu à dompter le caractère fougueux de ce premier baiser. Peu à peu, leur échange se calma, se fit si doux que Deathmask se surprit à désirer son cadet.

Ce garçon innocent et timide comblait sa brutalité et son insociabilité et, suite à ce premier baiser, suite au doux regard craintif mais rougissant que lui avait lancé ensuite le plus jeune, le Chevalier d'Or de la quatrième maison avait décidé de le faire sien, de le protéger aussi jalousement que le Phénix – et même davantage.

Leur relation avait commencé ce jour-là. Malgré sa brusquerie naturelle, Deathmask n'avait jamais cherché à forcer le plus jeune. A chaque fois, il avait attendu avec une patience surprenante de sa part que Shun vienne à lui. Petit à petit, ils s'étaient mis à passer du temps ensemble. Puis des journées. Jusqu'à ce que le cadet ose enfin partager ses nuits dans son temple… et se découvre aussitôt être une passion assez morbide des masques de morts.

Depuis que le gamin avait éveillé l'intérêt et l'attention de ces visages, pas moyen que ce dernier passe une nuit complète à la quatrième maison… au grand dam du maitre des lieux.

Ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'il le retrouvait là. Et ça ne serait pas non plus la dernière. Malheureusement.

Peut-être était-il temps de faire avancer les choses ? Il n'en pouvait plus de voir l'être qu'il aimait souffrir par sa faute. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas non plus ne serait-ce penser à se séparer de son ange. Ca, il en était hors de question.

Il força le plus jeune à enfouir son visage au creux de son cou.

–« Idiot, je t'ai dit de ne pas les écouter. », le réprimanda-t-il sans pour autant se montrer fort désagréable.

–« J-je le sais… Mais, c'est tellement… »

–« Je sais. », le coupa-t-il en levant les yeux sur les masques sans la moindre animosité. « Crois-moi, je le sais. »

Et il se tut.

L'espace d'un instant, les deux hommes restèrent ainsi étroitement enlacés au milieu du temple.

Intérieurement, le plus âgé des deux se désolait de ne pouvoir trouver une solution à cette situation. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ses masques de morts aussi gênants. S'il se fichait désormais complètement de leur présence entre ses murs, ce n'était pas le cas de ce qu'ils affligeaient à son petit bronze. Il se désolait sincèrement de le voir ainsi par sa faute.

Celui-ci se calmait doucement dans ses bras et le chevalier d'or reporta son attention sur lui. Il avait la chair de poule.

–« Tch… Tu es glacé… », grommela-t-il avec une moue agacée. « Petit imbécile… »

Sans souci, il souleva son cadet dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une charge précieuse et retourna déposer son adorable fardeau frigorifié sous les couettes encore chaudes.

–« Pardon… Je ne fais que t'ennuyer… »

–« Ne dis pas de connerie… », grogna-t-il aimablement avec une œillade presque sévère.

Le plus jeune rentra la tête dans les épaules, penaud. Il soupira en silence en s'insultant mentalement pour sa brusquerie et embrassa la première chose qui lui passa sous le nez : quelques mèches vertes.

–« Tu devrais dormir. », marmonna le maître des lieux. « Oublie les, ne les écoute pas. Ils appartiennent au passé. »

Lorsqu'il voulut se redresser cependant, une main fraiche attrapa timidement son poignet dans une poigne légère. Un simple mouvement suffirait à le libérer, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Le regard habituellement dur du plus âgé rencontra celui presque implorant de Shun.

Celui-ci se redressa finalement, à genoux par-dessus les couvertures, et vint nouer ses bras autour de sa nuque, son visage se revenant se cacher dans son cou. Les mèches vertes vinrent caresser sa gorge et il attendit avec patience qu'il s'exprime enfin.

–« Je n'y arrive pas… Ils souffrent tellement…»

Même s'il fut étouffé contre sa peau, le sanglot dans son cou ne lui échappa pas. Le Cancer en serra les poings, ceux-ci tremblant de rage. C'était de pire en pire. Shun souffrait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient et ne pas être capable de le tirer des murmures macabres était sans nul doute la chose la plus frustrante qui soit.

Alors que le jeune bronze se mettait à souffler des excuses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être pour son comportement ainsi que pour la gêne occasionnée, Deathmask ne tint plus.

De façon possessive, ses mains se calèrent sur les hanches étroites et son visage coula pour rencontrer la peau tendre de son cou. Sa bouche sa referma sans réelle tendresse sur un morceau de peau à la jonction de son épaule et il alterna alors mordillements et baisers appuyés.

Le hoquet douloureux de surprise et de plaisir qui échappa à son cher et tendre l'encouragea à poursuivre. Entre ses dents, la peau avait une délicate saveur sucrée au doux arome perdu entre fruits de saison et tendre vanille. Deathmask inhala longuement ce délicieux parfum à en perdre pied. Il gronda contre sa peau avant de reprendre ses morsures sur cet épiderme d'ivoire qui lui faisait tant envie, calmant toutefois légèrement ses gestes pour ne pas risquer de le violenter en voulant assouvir un besoin quasi vital.

Victime de ses attentions embarrassantes mais terriblement plaisantes, le plus jeune frémissait entre cette poigne à la fois forte et possessive. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, happant l'air tout en hésitant à s'exprimer. Perturbé, il ne parvenait pas à savoir comment réagir aux marques possessives du Cancer.

Jamais encore le chevalier d'or ne l'avait touché de la sorte. Le moindre contact avec ce dernier semblait fait de braises. Ces grandes mains calleuses mais puissantes qui maintenaient son corps contre le sien, cette bouche avide de le marquer comme son bien le plus précieux, cette langue qui prenait plaisir à le taquiner et à l'embraser en osant le caresser… Des sensations nouvelles prenaient d'assaut le chevalier d'Andromède qui ne put que s'y laisser aller avec gêne et des soupirs de plus en plus insistants. Petit à petit, il en oubliait les évènements précédents.

Une jambe se glissa adroitement entre les siennes et le corps du plus âgé pu ainsi se baisser davantage jusqu'à coller leurs deux épidermes. La peau de Deathmask était chaude, il pouvait la sentir irradiée à travers le tissu fin de son haut de pyjamas. Shun ne put contenir un soupir d'aise à ce contact à la fois sensuel et réconfortant.

Lentement, il leva deux bras tremblant de sensations nouvelles et vint entourer les épaules de son délicieux tortionnaire, se réfugiant tout contre lui, réfugiant son nez dans le creux de son cou. Ses doigts trouvèrent tout naturellement leurs places entre les mèches bleutées sur sa nuque et il se laissa aller à ses frémissements de plaisir sous cette source de chaleur qui capturait sa gorge et la malmenait avec appétit.

Juste sous lui, l'aîné sentait les tremblements de ce corps si fin et fragile. Il ne s'agissait plus de sanglots désespérés mais d'un plaisir naissant et tout nouveau pour son adorable bronze. Le souffle cuisant et haletant qui vint lui fouetter la peau le fit exhaler de délices. C'était ce qu'il voulait, le voir s'abandonner dans ses bras, oublier le reste pour s'offrir tout simplement à ses sentiments. Enfin avait-il trouvé quelque chose pour détendre son cher chevalier…

Deathmask s'en voulait un peu de s'être lancé de la sorte dans une telle entreprise sans lui demander son avis mais s'il faisait cela, c'était bien pour lui… Et puis, peut-être un peu aussi pour lui quand même. Après tout, il l'avait toujours désiré. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé marquer cette peau si tendre… ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré ressentir la chaleur de corps étroitement serré contre le sien ? Combien de fois également avait-il envisagé de le faire sien ? Il le reconnaissait sans honte : Bien trop à son goût.

Toutefois, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais il n'était allé jusque-là. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un guerrier sans scrupule, jamais il ne faisait quoi que ce soit qui risquerait de blesser son jeune amant. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais pu goûter de la sorte à cette peau aux saveurs fruitées, se contentant des baisers et des étreintes maladroites de son cher et tendre. Peut-être était-il temps de franchir un nouveau cap ? Si cela permettait au plus jeune de se détourner de ses masques mortuaires, il était prêt à tout.

Deathmask prit une dernière fois entre ses lèvres la peau désormais rougie, passa avec délicatesse une langue chaude sur celle-ci comme un baume pour apaiser la marque rosée et s'excuser de s'être ainsi emporté en la malmenant.

A nouveau, Shun trembla entre ses doigts à cette attention. La prise de celui-ci sur ses épaules se fit plus forte bien que frémissante et cela lui tira un léger sourire bien différent de ses rictus habituels. L'innocence de son cher et tendre était tellement attendrissante…

Alors, presque avec résignation, les lèvres sèches du Cancer délaissèrent cette peau déjà chauffée de désir et son visage chercha celui de son conjoint. Doucement, lentement, timidement, les regards bien différents s'accrochèrent et toute une flopée de sensations et de sentiments s'offrit à lui dans cet océan émeraude qui le fixait derrière de mesquines mèches qui le cachait en partie de sa vue. D'un doigt impérieux, il balaya sa chevelure et affronta directement l'expression empourprée. Il retint un sourire narquois à la moue boudeuse qu'eut le bronze l'espace d'un instant : s'il y a une chose qu'il avait appris, c'est que Shun aimait pouvoir se réfugier derrière ses longs cheveux lorsqu'il se sentait embarrassé et se retrouver privé de sa cachette favorite ne le laissait pas trop fier.

Les deux visages désormais face à face, les deux hommes purent s'observer à loisir sans le moindre obstacle gênant.

Crainte, embarras, hésitation, tendresse, espoir, désir, amour… Andromède était un modèle d'expression. Ses yeux brillaient comme aucun autre. Deathmask l'avait toujours vu comme le plus expressif des chevaliers qu'il ait put fréquenter à ce jour. Ses pupilles brillaient toujours de bonnes intentions, d'amabilité, de sagesse même. Il était un être plein de bonté et le Cancer avait toujours admiré sans un mot ce jeune homme sincère. Il l'avait toujours envié lui qui jusqu'à présent s'était enfermé dans un cocon de haine et de méchanceté exacerbée.

Mais, cette nuit, dans le sombre reflet de la nuit, se reflétait un énième sentiment s'ajoutait à cette liste déjà bien surprenante. La lueur inquiète au fond de ces iris verts s'accaparait toute son attention.

« _Aide-moi…_ », le suppliaient ces deux orbes innocents embués de ces émotions variées.

Andromède n'implorait jamais l'aide de personne. Pas par fierté, mais par principe. Il n'aimait pas risquer de déranger, au contraire, il préférait rendre service. C'était un garçon si gentil… Surement était-ce pour cela que les masques de mort lui accordaient une attention toute particulière. Ils reconnaissaient sa pureté. Après tout, Shun avait été l'hôte d'Hadès, même si ça n'avait pas duré…

Touché par cette expression douloureuse et implorante, l'italien n'ajouta rien et répondit à la demande muette à sa façon. Ses bras musclé qui étaient restés enroulé de manière possessive autour des étroites hanches relâchèrent de peu leur étreinte. Puis, son visage se baissa pour aller chercher le sien. Ses lèvres sèches s'emparèrent de celles plus tendres et douces et il les embrassa longuement d'un baiser passionné, goutant ces lèvres exquises, les savourant en les mordillant. D'une pression plus appuyée sur ces portes de pétale rose, il put s'immiscer entre elle et sa langue vint à la rencontre de sa consœur plus timide mais tout aussi savoureuse.

Deathmask les plongea toujours plus profondément sur le matelas.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Shun se laissa faire docilement, trop occupé à répondre à cette bouche affamée, le cou allongé et la respiration saccadée d'une telle intensité.

Alors que sa bouche dévorait de plus en plus passionnément celle de son cadet qui lui répondait avec une maladresse docile, sa paume se calla contre la joue tiède et ronde tout en caressant la courbe délicate de sa mâchoire. Tout dans ces gestes démontrait l'amour qu'il portait à son cadet, il n'était pas brusque mais ses attentions demeuraient plus ou moins fermes et sans appel.

Il gronda doucement lorsque les lèvres roses s'écartèrent le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Ce vide laissait une impression froide sur sa chair gonflée de plaisir, un manque frustrant qu'il fallait combler. Il n'attendit pas longtemps et les dévora presque aussitôt lorsque celles-ci, en réponse, l'embrassèrent juste au coin de sa bouche.

Quoi de plus frustrant et déstabilisant que les petits baisers déposés avec soin juste au bord, tout proche de sa bouche avide de le sentir… ?

Avec sa douceur, Shun aurait sa peau… !

Les baisers de Deathmask avaient toujours été fougueux, dominants. Cette fougue contrastait tout à fait avec l'innocence du jeune bronze qui cédait toujours à ses baisers. Il lui était à la fois soumis et désireux. Il se laissait toujours faire, frémissant de plaisir sous les touchers experts du Cancer qui aimait mener leur danse sensuelle qui, pourtant, n'avaient eu lieu que peu de fois.

Les deux chevaliers se complétaient de par leur opposition caractérielle. Ils se complétaient, qu'importe ce que puissent en penser les autres. Et, malgré le caractère fonceur et autoritaire de l'Or, jamais encore les deux amants n'étaient allé plus loin que des baisers pourtant passionnés et des caresses légères. Loin de se laisser intimider par les diverses menaces très variées du frère aîné de son ange, le Cancer ne s'était tout de même pas laissé aller à faire comme bon lui semblait avec le plus jeune. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir l'admettre un jour à vive voix, mais ces choses –sentiments- qu'il éprouvait pour ce garçon l'empêchait de lui causer le moindre mal.

Certes, il n'était pas un homme des plus respectueux, ni un érudit du romantisme et de ces foutaises dont il n'avait cure, mais il savait que, depuis que Shun et lui partageaient cette relation, il faisait son possible pour se montrer un minimum respectueux à défaut d'être sympathique.

Lorsque le plus jeune prenait la moindre initiative comme l'embrasser que ce soit chastement sur la joue ou amoureusement sur la bouche, il sentait derechef un long courant électrique le foudroyer et remonter le long de son échine.

Sans en être réellement conscient – à moins que si ?-, il avait sur son amant un impact direct qui le faisait irrémédiablement frissonner de plaisir. Le moindre contact, une main se glissant dans la sienne, un massage distrait de son cuir chevelu, un baiser volatile… un simple geste du plus jeune suffisait à le rendre fou ou presque.

Oh qu'il en était dingue de son Andromède…

Les mains rugueuses de l'Or allèrent se perdre dans l'exploration de ce corps étroit et si désirable, traçant les lignes délicates de ses muscles, dessinant les côtes fragiles dans des légères chatouilles involontaires, tandis que sa bouche descendait recouvrir avec possession la peau tendre et froide d'une épaule, ne se gênant pas pour dégager son torse en ouvrant les boutons de son haut.

Ses attentions sensuelles et amoureuses en venaient à faire doucement trembler son délicat amant. Encore. Deathmask sentait dans ses cheveux les doigts tremblants qui peinaient à s'accrocher, mais il sentait aussi le souffle devenu erratique contre son épaule et les murmures geignant de désir du plus jeune. Celui-ci, hésitant et encore intimidé par une telle position, se laissa déposer un baiser innocent sur sa tempe. Puis un second cette fois sur la pommette mais tout autant léger et fugace. Ces petits baisers étaient si innocents… Pourtant, Deathmask grogna délicieusement pour que cette torture cesse... A moins que ça ne soit justement pour qu'elle persiste. Dur-dur de raisonner avec ce désir qui commençait à lui fouetter les reins, à éveiller son bas ventre désireux…

Décidément, le moindre geste spécifique lui faisait clairement perdre la tête. Ses touchers semblaient faits de braises ardentes. Même la plus infime caresse involontaire à cet instant suffisait à embraser ses sens et ses reins déjà rudement mis à l'épreuve par leur position actuelle. Il lui fit de suite comprendre cela en mordant la peau sous ses lèvres avec une retenue difficile. Pour son plus grand plaisir, le geste fit de nouveau gémir son ange dont le corps fin s'arqua par réflexe.

Il avait besoin de ces contacts, de ces touchers peut-être un peu douloureux. Besoin de ressentir l'autre, besoin de le goûter, de s'assurer de son existence, de s'enivrer de sa présence autant qu'il le pouvait. Par la force. Comme toujours. Deathmask ne reconnaissait que cela et il savait que Shun était fort, même si sa puissance se cachait sous un masque pur et innocent.

Sous lui, le corps arqué de peu pour se coller au sien par réflexe, le jeune Bronze gémissait sans même avoir conscience de cette vision quasi érotique qu'il offrait de lui. C'étaient des plaintes douloureuses d'un plaisir difficilement contenu. Ce mal que s'appliquait le plus âgé à lui faire ressentir n'avait de cesse que de lui prouver son existence. Leur existence. Cet instant était bien réel. Il le ressentait à chacun de ses gestes, à chaque fois que ses dents se refermaient sur sa peau rougie, à chaque fois que les caresses se faisaient un peu trop insistantes, les pincements brûlants sur son épiderme lui prouvaient l'intensité de l'instant. Malgré son visage rouge d'embarras, malgré ses pupilles obstinément fermées pour échapper au regard de braise de son amant, le plus jeune était bien incapable de se lasser de ces gestes.

Le visage de son ange se renversa en arrière, haletant, une main pâle venant essayer de masquer ces sons semblables à une mélodie des plus sensuelles qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Subjugué par une telle vision alléchante, Deathmask se lécha la lèvre de délices sans même s'en rendre compte et revint se pencher sur sa gorge franchement offerte aussitôt, comme attiré par celle-ci, comme attiré par cette pomme d'Adam provocante.

–« Je te ferai oublier. », susurrait-il, picorant sa peau de baisers en remontant au niveau de son oreille. « Détends-toi mon ange… »

Sur ces douces paroles qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, ses lèvres se refermèrent cette fois sur le lobe tentateur qu'il se mit aussitôt à suçoter. Entre ses doigts, la peau devenait de plus en plus chaude. Il sourit avec fierté lorsqu'un de ses mordillements tira un gémissement distinct à sa délicieuse victime.

Cramoisi, Shun gardait les paupières fermées, subissant et profitant à la fois. Il s'en mordit le dos de la main, gêné comme jamais par ces sons qui lui échappaient sans qu'il puisse tenter de les atténuer.

Les attentions de son amant ne cessaient de faire naître en lui ces sensations agréables mais encore inconnues. Que faire ? Que dire ? Tout ce dont il était capable, c'était sentir cette marée de lave en ébullition qui semblait désormais parcourir ses veines, qui parcourait tout son corps. Un brasier s'animait en lui, au creux de ses reins sans qu'il ne comprenne comment en venir à bout. Les lèvres sous son oreille et ces mains qui partaient enfin à la découverte du reste de sa peau ne faisait que s'amplifier cette sensation pourtant délicieuse de brûlure. Délicieuse mais également douloureuse.

Occupé à haleter sous les caresses et les baisers amoureux de son amant, Shun ne remarqua même pas quand son haut lui fut gentiment enlevé. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était la chaleur de ce corps qui se serrait de plus en plus contre le sien et il adorait cela. Inconsciemment, ses reins s'arquèrent pour que leurs deux corps se collent davantage. Ce besoin de sentir cet homme qu'il aimait ne s'expliquait pas. Tous deux grondèrent instinctivement de plaisir lorsque leurs bassins se collèrent dans un geste soudain. C'était si bon.

Lorsque les lèvres du chevalier d'or dévièrent sur son torse nu pour venir peu à peu taquiner les perles de chair sensibles, un profond soupir de bien être lui échappa et il se sentit encore rougir alors qu'une langue taquine mais aimante venait le titiller. Par réflexe, le japonais rentra la tête dans les épaules et détourna le visage. Actuellement, il devait sans doute être bien plus coloré que son armure.

Il l'aimait cet être solitaire qu'était le chevalier d'or du Cancer. Petit à petit, Shun avait appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier avec ses qualités mais aussi ses défauts. S'il s'affichait comme un guerrier sadique et cruel, il restait un homme sous cette carapace d'or qui savait se montrer soucieux et attentionné. Si ses gestes étaient parfois brutaux, c'était parce qu'il était maladroit avec les bonnes intentions, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un être incapable de sentiments. Au contraire. Même si les autres doutaient du bienfondé de leur relation, Shun l'aimait ainsi.

Contrairement aux croyances et aux quelques rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les chevaliers, le chevalier d'Or ne l'avait jamais brusqué. Jamais il n'avait levé la voix ou eu un geste déplacé à son encontre depuis leur mise en couple. Il avait toujours su se montrer patient avec lui et le plus jeune lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant. Il avait su découvrir qui était Deathmask et s'était très vite amouraché de ce personnage mystérieux. C'était pourquoi il lui faisait confiance malgré la nouveauté de ses caresses et autres attentions sensuelles.

Les doigts fins d'Andromède se glissèrent en tremblotant dans les mèches bleutés qui chatouillaient sa peau. Les douces caresses comblées qu'il esquissait avec hésitation, glissant ensuite pour venir oser caresser la courbe dure de la mâchoire, firent relever le visage de son amant. A son tour, celui-ci mena une main sur sa joue, posant sa paume sur celle-ci pour attirer l'attention de son bronze. Sans être gêné par des mèches rebelles, Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois, tous deux brillants de nombreux sentiments que l'un faisait irrémédiablement naître en l'autre. Le Cancer ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sexy qu'à cet instant. Shun frémit.

Jamais il ne l'avait observé de la sorte. Pas de façon comme ça. Pas de façon aussi désireuse, aussi puissante et passionnée.

Ces orbes bleus le perturbaient sans qu'il puisse s'en détacher. A ce moment, Shun savait qui menait le jeu et, bien que cela lui donne chaud et gêne, il en était heureux. Bien qu'embarrassé, il était prêt à s'offrir à cet homme qu'il aimait, prêt à lui offrir tout ce qu'il désirait et tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner. Il l'aimait et ce dernier l'aimait en retour. A cet instant, plus rien ne comptait.

Deathmask quant à lui finit par fermer les yeux et son visage s'inclina pour mieux sentir et savourer les caresses fines des doigts de son bronze sur sa joue. La peau bronzée de l'italien était aussi chaude que la sienne sous ses doigts pâles. Elle était douce malgré sa dureté et il fit rouler l'extrémité de ses doigts avec toute la douceur du monde sur cette peau qu'il appréciait tant. Son chevalier d'or eut un petit soupir de bonheur.

Attendrit, les pupilles brillantes et embuées, Shun sourit doucement. Ses caresses reprirent.

–« Deathmask… »

–« Je ne suis pas un féru des grosses déclarations… », le coupa ce dernier avec tendresse dans un murmure sincère. « Et je ne suis pas non plus un exemple de tendresse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de bien agréable ou de positif… »

Les pupilles émeraude s'adoucirent, éclairée par les vagues brumeuses qui le couvraient et, continuant ses silencieuses caresses qui remontèrent dans les mèches bleues de son amant, il lui intima sans un mot de poursuivre. Il savait qu'il y avait un « mais » qui suivait ce tendre aveu. Patient, il l'attendait.

Celui-ci rouvrit ses yeux qu'il posa posément sur lui. En silence, le plus jeune frissonna de ce regard toujours si puissant qui eut l'air de le transpercer jusqu'à voir au plus profond de lui. Un regard chargé de tant d'attention qu'il en était presque effrayant, déstabilisant. Un regard chargé de force mais, surtout, d'_amour_…

Dans le silence de leur chambre, la voix étonnamment calme du plus âgé de deux se fit de nouveau entendre en un doux murmure :

–« Malgré cela… Je ne peux pas te voir souffrir ainsi par ma faute. »

Voyant son jeune amant ouvrir la bouche pour, sans doute, protester un peu, Deathmask captura ses lèvres en un baiser à peine prononcé. Juste une légère pression du bout de ses lèvres sur les siennes si douces et confortables afin de poursuivre :

–« Shun, je t'aime. Sincèrement. Et je sais que de ma part, ça doit être quelque chose de totalement ahurissant. », ajouta-t-il avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. « Mais les faits sont là : je suis dingue de toi, complètement. La moindre de tes paroles, le moindre de tes gestes, mon ange, peut me faire perdre la tête… Et, temps que ces saloperies de masques te feront souffrir, le temps que, par ma faute, tu souffriras, crois-moi, je ferai tout mon possible pour t'écarter de leurs murmures, pour te faire oublier et pour me faire pardonner. »

Il se tut l'espace d'un instant, prenant le temps de caresser distraitement une des longues mèches de son amant.

Aux yeux de ce dernier, Deathmask n'avait jamais été aussi beau que maintenant. Il aimait ce visage si virile aux mèches hirsutes, la courbe angulaire de sa mâchoire, ce regard aussi bleu que ses cheveux qui semblait vous transpercer, cette bouche mince souvent étirée en un sourire froid, cette constante expression dure et solitaire qu'il affichait par habitude, cette peau légèrement hâlée qu'il avait le loisir exclusif de toucher... Tout chez le Cancer faisait battre le cœur du bronze de façon frénétique. Il savait ce que cachait cette façade inaccessible.

Deathmask embrassa le dos de sa main comme pour sceller cette promesse.

Bien que déstabilisé par ses mots qui eurent le loisir de lui chauffer les joues mais aussi de l'attendrir, allant jusqu'à embuer de larmes ravies les grands yeux innocents, Shun eut un sourire timide.

Oh, il comprenait parfaitement la demande implicite de son chevalier pour aller plus loin dans leur relation. Même s'il était gêné à l'idée de dévoiler son corps, paradoxalement, il l'attendait cette demande. Car, malgré leur grande opposition aussi bien physique que caractérielle, il l'aimait et s'unir à cet être qu'il chérissait bien plus encore que le restant de leurs camarades ne pouvait que le combler de bonheur.

De plus, il en avait besoin. Actuellement, il ne pouvait le nier, il désirait son amant. Bien qu'il trouve cela honteux, il savait que son désir pour Deathmask était responsable cette douleur dans son bas-ventre. De plus, il savait la bosse évidente que rencontrait son bassin en se serrant contre son Cancer n'était pas non plus un simple pli de vêtement. Au fond de lui, savoir son amant dans le même état le rassurait.

Les bras fins entourèrent la nuque bronzée avec sa douceur habituelle et son visage d'ange se logea dans le creux de son cou sur lequel il déposa à son tour des petits baisers. Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, il se savait tout de même capable de lui faire plaisir de la sorte.

Un soupir ravi lui répondit allègrement et il eut un petit sourire en sentant celui-ci trembler de délice à son tour entre ses bras.

–« Je sais que tu ne veux que m'aider. », souffla-t-il en nichant son nez contre son cou, prenant le temps d'humer l'odeur de son Cancer. « Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je le sais, je le vois dans tes yeux… Je suis heureux de t'avoir. »

Le jeune homme se mordit timidement les lèvres, sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Pour masquer sa gêne, sa prise se raffermit sur l'Or alors qu'il soufflait au creux de son oreille.

–« Je t'aime et… et j'aimerais que… enfin… si tu veux bien de moi, j'aimerais que… », il déglutit légèrement sous les saphir embrasé qui s'étaient mis à l'observer avec la plus grande attention possible. « Et j'aimerais t'appartenir. Entièrement… »

Sur cette difficile tirade satisfaisante, il ne fallut pas plus de temps au chevalier d'Or pour remettre ses mains en mouvements. Celles-ci commencèrent à glisser sur le torse plat de son jeune amant alors que son visage se baissait de peu. Il put remarquer le léger sourire satisfait flottant sur les lèvres fines.

Ses mots le troublèrent davantage, accélérant les battements de son cœur :

–« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aimer… Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, mon ange. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu es important pour moi… »

Rouge et encore surprit de ses propres paroles, Shun déposa un baiser sur le front juste face à lui puis le regarda lentement s'abaisser.

Deathmask embrassa sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, s'attarda sur ce cou gracile qu'il aimait tant et continua sa découverte patiente de curieuse. Un son étouffé passa la barrière des lèvres du plus jeune lorsque la langue de son amant revint titiller sa poitrine. Ses gestes étaient lents, presque tortueux pour le pauvre Shun qui était de plus en plus en proie à ce feu intérieur qui cuisait ses reins. Cette tendresse émanant de l'or était tellement plaisante, tellement excitante… Le moindre toucher devenait braise et sa peau d'ivoire réagissait en frissonnant longuement sous ses caresses amoureuses.

A mesure que le visage de son Cancer s'abaissait sur son ventre, ses doigts quittaient la chevelure sombre, allant se placer dans ses propres mèches, cherchant à la fois à se cacher de ces sensations brûlantes et à s'aérer de ses cheveux qui l'étouffaient presque. Deathmask le laissa faire, s'affairant lui-même à découvrir le corps à la musculature légère avec une infinie et tortueuse patience. De ses flans, les mains délicieusement baladeuses allaient et venaient, suivant les lignes des muscles sur la peau d'ivoire. Il aimait particulièrement les faire trainer et caresser les hanches étroites, ces gestes tirant à sa victime quelques soupirs lascifs entrecoupés de frémissements adorables.

Lorsque, continuant sa descente sur le ventre plat, la langue du Cancer s'attarda sur le nombril pour flatter celui-ci, sa victime soupira d'aise, le torse se gonflant doucement pour lui donner un meilleur accès et savourer ce toucher.

–« Deathmask… »

Il continua encore un peu son jeu sur ce morceau de chair, prenant plaisir à soutirer les soupires et les murmures envieux de son amant et, lentement, ses mains qui glissaient sur ce corps chaud caressèrent ses hanches pour descendre avec précaution sur le bas de pyjamas, dernier rempart qui l'empêchait d'accéder au désir du plus jeune.

Doucement, alors que la bouche joueuse du Cancer alternait les coups de langue sur son nombril, les doigts se glissèrent sous le tissu devenu gênant et étroit. Toujours de cette douceur et cette lenteur qui faisait passer le geste quasi imperceptible, il se mit à faire descendre le pantalon le long de ces cuisses blanches. Elles étaient longues, finement musclées et, sans même qu'il le remarque, l'aîné les fit s'écarter davantage en les caressant avec légèreté.

La clef pour détendre son Shun était la tendresse alors, allègrement, il jouait de cette carte. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de savourer ce corps aussi beau.

Lui-même commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon de lin mais, prenant son mal en patience, il s'occupa d'abord de débarrasser sans précipitation le chevalier de bronze de son bas. Une fois les hanches et les jambes dégagées du vêtement étroit, le Cancer embrassa la ligne des hanches longuement et tendrement. Puis ses lèvres sèches se mirent à rencontrer le haut d'une partie un peu plus intime, arrachant un soupir gémissant qui fit se cacher le plus jeune sous ses avant-bras, honteux.

Le regard perçant s'aperçu de la gêne du plus jeune. Toujours sans précipitation, Deathmask déposa un petit baiser entre les cuisses pâles, proche de la zone sensible. Il réitéra son geste avec davantage de patience, ses lèvres touchant à peine la peau tendre. Shun frissonna presque violemment et le nouveau gémissement qui lui échappa le fit se crisper.

–« Shun… »

Celui-ci ne réagit pas, ou du moins ne bougea-t-il pas, peinant à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur… et à s'enfermer sous ses bras croisés par-dessus son visage rougi.

Le Chevalier d'or souffla et ses dents se refermèrent sur la peau à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Sous le pincement inattendu, sa victime glapit et osa lui lancer un regard paniqué en relevant ses bras. L'expression adoucit de son amant permit de l'apaiser plus ou moins. Sa bouche abandonna la peau malmenée. Son visage se redressa entre ses cuisses.

–« Ne te cache pas, Shun. », reprit-il dans un murmure posé. « Tu es magnifique et tu n'as pas avoir honte de ce que l'on fait. »

–« D-Deathmask… »

–« Fais-moi confiance… »

Il ponctua sa phrase en venant sans hâte enrouler sa main autour de la hampe de chair, laissant le temps au plus jeune de se soustraire à lui s'il le voulait. Il ne le fit pas. Entamant un lent mouvement sur le membre dressé, jamais son regard ne se détacha de celui plus embarrassé de Shun. Ces regards s'échangeaient des promesses silencieuses. Ils s'attachaient, ne parvenant plus à se quitter alors que l'aîné continuait ses caresses sensuelles et énamourées.

–« A-ah… »

Sous ses yeux, le visage d'Andromède se composait peu à peu de mimiques désireuses. Ses joues étaient d'une adorable teinte rouge. Ses pupilles d'émeraude brillaient, elles étaient embuées d'un plaisir toujours plus important à mesure de ses gestes. Sa bouche se pinçait pour ne pas gronder son plaisir mais, lorsqu'il n'y parvenait plus, ses traits détendus par les vagues de frissons devenaient un spectacle d'autant plus agréable à voir. Ses mains ne cherchaient plus à le cacher, elles entouraient son visage et s'emmêlait en une figure érotique dans ses longs cheveux qui s'étalaient comme une auréole sensuelle. Son corps qui s'arquait comme s'il cherchait à se libérer de ce désir qui l'assaillait suffisait à faire gronder d'envie le meneur du jeu. Celui-ci dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas se fondre dans ce corps immédiatement. Encore une fois, il se surprenait dans sa capacité à se maîtriser.

Sa main finit par délaisser sa prise tentatrice mais avant même que les gémissements de frustration ne puissent se faire entendre, une langue avide vint à la rencontre de ce membre tendu, puis une bouche l'engloutie presque avec voracité. Bien sûr, l'exclamation de surprise et de délice qui échappa au bronze fut tout de suite bien plus forte que les précédentes. Deathmask sourit en continuant sa douce torture, alternant coup de langue et va et vient langoureux. Autour de son visage, les cuisses remuaient plus ou moins, cherchant un appuie salvateur alors que les orteils serrés froissaient les draps. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avec amusement.

–« A-arrête… »

Mais il n'obéit pas, s'abreuvant des sons plaintifs et de cette peau qu'il goutait allègrement. Il grogna lorsque son amant gigota un peu trop et le punit d'un mouvement bien plus long, bien plus insistant qui fit se cambrer sa victime.

Shun laissa retomber sa tête une énième fois sur le matelas. Son corps bougeait de lui-même, animé par ce plaisir qu'il s'appliquait à lui donner. Sa tête se berçait à gauche et à droite, se perdant dans sa propre chevelure en se mordant les lèvres de supplice.

–« D-Death…mask… », gémit-il, cherchant à obtenir son attention.

Ne l'obtenant pas, il crut défaillir lorsqu'un nouveau coup de langue vint happer sa virilité prisonnière.

Deathmask le tenait. Enfin il le faisait soupirer et gémir et pour rien au monde il ne s'arrêterait maintenant. Il en voulait plus et ces touchers qui faisaient frémir son Shun l'excitaient également. Il était tellement désirable… Ses doigts s'engouffrèrent et se crispèrent bien plus sur les draps et ses mèches folles alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait pour souffler de façon erratique.

C'était bon, tellement bon… Sa tête lui tournait et il dut se faire souffrance pour ne pas se laisser aller franchement. Il ne voulait pas sombrer sous le plaisir, pas maintenant en tout cas.

–« A-Arrête… ! », réitéra-t-il en se redressant difficilement, les lèvres pincées et le regard dissimulé derrière ses cheveux. « S-s'il-te… plait… Deathmask… ! »

Cette fois, surprit de son attitude, l'interpellé relâcha son emprise et son regard à la fois déboussolé et curieux se leva sur lui.

Avait-il fait quelque chose de travers ? Allait-il trop vite ?

S'était-il trompé, n'avait-il pas envie de lui… ?

Cette simple idée suffit à affoler son cœur. Ses mains se crispèrent à leur tour sur les draps largement froissé. Une sincère lueur d'angoisse brilla au fond de ses yeux à la pensée de déplaire à son ange. Une douche froide ne l'aurait pas autant dérangé.

–« Shun… »

Sa voix fut à peine un murmure rauque, une supplique presque inaudible.

Pourtant il n'eut pas davantage le temps de s'interroger puisque deux bras fins mais fermes vinrent capturer sa nuque et des lèvres douces mais avides s'emparèrent brusquement des siennes. Le torse du plus jeune s'était vivement redressé pour se plaquer au sien comme s'il cherchait à se fondre en lui.

A sa grande surprise, Shun, son Shun timide et doux, l'entrainait dans un baiser des plus langoureux et son étreinte semblait désespérée. Désespérément amoureuse.

Alors, le chevalier d'or se laissa aller à cet échange langoureux intrigant, refermant les yeux pour se laisser entrainer par son cadet, enroulant à son tour ses bras autour de ce torse plaisant et humide de sueur. Il laissa Shun perdre ses doigts dans sa chevelure bleuté. Il le laissa soupirer contre ses lèvres, le laissa caresser longuement sa langue de la sienne. Progressivement, il se laissa aller à ces attentions autant surprenantes que plaisantes. Il le laissa ensuite promener ses mains sur son corps avec une détermination alléchante. Caresser le tracé de ses abdominaux, les courbures de ses muscles, la chute de ses reins…

Il gronda quand il effleura sa virilité à travers le tissu de son pantalon mais il se retint de faire quoi que ce soit : la réaction de son adorable amant le laissait bien curieux.

La fougue se calma peu à peu alors que les doigts fins se glissaient sous l'élastique de son bas. Ils griffèrent sa peau, douce torture qui le fit frémir. La caresse tortueuse frôlait la zone sensible et il le fit comprendre en serrant davantage le corps contre le sien. Il remarqua alors que tous les deux en étaient haletants et désireux.

Lorsque sa bouche fut libérée, sa tête se renversa en arrière et il se mit à soupirer longuement, imité par le bronze qui, lui, avait baissé la tête sans pour autant s'être détaché de lui, ses mains toujours accrochées sous son pantalon.

–« Shun… ? »

A son tour, le plus jeune le coupa avec douceur :

–« T-Tu… Enfin… ce n'est pas juste s'il n'y a que toi qui… qui… », il déglutit, gêné, mais osa relever un regard résolu et attendrissant sur lui. « Moi aussi, je… je veux t'aimer… Mon amour… »

Si le début de sa phrase l'attendrit, la fin le figea de stupeur. Il resta quelques secondes à réaliser ses mots jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire sincère étire ses lèvres. « _Mon amour_ », l'avait-il appelé. Il ne le rejetait pas, bien au contraire.

Comblé, son visage se nicha dans le cou de son amant avec l'amusante impression que leurs rôles s'étaient inversés un tant soit peu. Shun sembla surprit de ce câlin, mais ne protesta pas. Il le lui rendit, et ainsi serrés l'un à l'autre, ils parvenaient à sentir les puissants battements de leurs cœur résonner à l'unisson.

Ils ne parlaient pas, savourant sans un mot la saveur de cette étreinte, savourant leurs deux peaux plaquées ensemble, savourant la présence de l'autre.

Doucement, les mains de Shun reprirent leur exploration. Sans bouger de leur position, il joua à caresser son bas-ventre, contournant la virilité tendue du Cancer pour frôler dangereusement ses cuisses. Le visage contre le torse de son amant, le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il se décidait à caresser timidement le désir dressé sous le vêtement. D'abord du bout des doigts, faisant longuement frémir le Cancer qui senti clairement le frisson qui lui remonta le long de l'échine.

Sentant le corps frissonner contre le sien, cela l'encouragea à poursuivre et il osa enhardir sa prise sur le membre gonflé, commençant peu à peu des séries de mouvements lents et maladroits.

Toujours aussi embarrassé depuis le début de leur jeu sensuel, Shun tenta de mettre de côté sa gêne. Son regard se posa sur son amant. Sa gorge s'offrait à lui, saillante et remuante. Il se surprit à l'observer longuement ainsi, remarquant l'air détendu sur son visage aux traits souvent froncés. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, mais c'était surtout plaisant. Il avait vraiment envie de lui faire plaisir à son tour.

Il s'affaira à déposer des baisers dans ce cou offert. Ses lèvres picorèrent amoureusement cette peau halée alors que l'assurance lui venait petit à petit.

Calmement, il lâcha la virilité du chevalier d'or. Se redressant suffisamment, il vint se pencher sur le visage de son amant. Celui-ci accueillit avec passion un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et s'étonna agréablement lorsqu'il comprit la tentative du plus jeune de le débarrasser de son pantalon. Il ne tarda pas à l'aider dans sa tâche alors qu'ils continuaient d'échanger leur baiser fougueux.

La chaleur régnait désormais dans cet univers plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit et, aidés par leurs désirs croissants communs, les gestes se firent plus insistants.

Deathmask posa une main sur la sienne et la guida, lui donnant une meilleure prise et un rythme moins hasardeux sur sa virilité. Les gestes étaient accompagnés de râles plus rauques et étaient ponctués de nombreux baisers, certains moins chastes que d'autres.

Nus, l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps se mirent à onduler ensemble alors que les caresses progressaient.

Peu à peu, se laissant tomber avec lenteur en arrière, l'aîné attira son cadet avec lui, tous deux semblants incapables de se décoller tant ce besoin de l'autre était grand. Shun ne remarqua pas qu'il se trouvait désormais assit sur les hanches de son amant dénudé – ou bien alors choisit-il d'ignorer ce fait pour continuer d'embrasser l'être aimé. Ses bras avaient repris leur place autour des larges épaules de l'italien qui prenait soin de les caresser d'une façon plus appuyée.

Haletants, la tête embrumée par leur désir commun, par ces gestes et ces caresses plus soutenues, l'aîné ne remarqua pas à son tour à quel moment son ange se retrouva au-dessus de lui, prêt à s'empaler sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il n'en prit conscience que lorsque son membre se retrouva prit dans un étau étroit mais terriblement confortable. A peine remua-t-il que le bronze se tordit au-dessus de lui, gémissant un son entre douleur et plaisir. Les doigts s'accrochèrent à sa nuque, tremblant et il n'osa plus faire le moindre geste de crainte de le briser. Le visage du bronze était rougi, bien plus qu'auparavant si c'était possible, et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Quand il comprit son geste, il dû se faire souffrance pour ne pas assouvir son désir tout de suite maintenant. Le fait de se savoir à l'intérieur de l'antre chaud de son jeune amant lui tournait la tête. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ça pour lui s'il n'en avait pas envie.

–« S-Shun… Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça… », souffla-t-il durement, cherchant à se redresser sur un coude.

Sa première réponse fut un râle étouffé, le plus jeune se mâchant la lèvre douloureusement pour ne pas paraître trop bruyant. Son visage était rentré dans ses épaules et tout son corps était crispé autour de lui. C'était flagrant qu'il souffrait et le chevalier d'or s'insulta intérieurement de l'avoir laissé faire.

Prenant son mal en patience, il laissa le temps à Shun pour s'habituer à sa présence et guetta la moindre réaction. Il leva même une main vers les mèches vertes qui lui cachaient le visage et caressa sa joue avec tendresse et inquiétude. Après quelques secondes, il l'appela à nouveau avec douceur.

Un mouvement de bassin encore léger lui répondit ensuite.

–« C'est douloureux… », murmura Shun en se stoppant à nouveau.

Les yeux verts brillèrent derrière ses cheveux et ils se lièrent aux pupilles bleues avec cette même résolution passionnée qui l'avait menée à cette position. Bien que ses mots sortaient lourdement de sa bouche, le discours n'en restait pas moins sensuel selon son amant.

–« Mais j-je veux… vraiment le faire avec toi… S'il te plait… »

Impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il avait cette expression-là.

Alors Deathmask opina en silence, ses mains gagnant les hanches étroites pour s'y accrocher sans brusquerie. Il attendit encore que son cher et tendre se fasse à sa présence mais il continuait de darder un regard soucieux sur lui. Au moins cela lui faisait oublier que ce n'était pas évident de se contrôler à cet instant.

Après de nouvelles secondes, son cadet se pencha pour venir caresser ses lèvres des siennes.

–« Soit doux, s'il te plait… »

Il prit ce message comme une invitation et, avec retenu, il commença à bouger en lui. Les premiers coups de bassin étaient lents, espacés. Ils permirent au plus jeune se prendre peu à peu plaisir à cette intrusion. La douleur laissa bientôt place à des flots intarissables de plaisirs.

Comme un inassouvi, ses reins le brulaient désormais à mesure que cette hampe de chair le pénétrait. Le rythme lui paraissait moins important. C'était frustrant, il avait l'impression d'un manque cruel qui l'empêchait de venir à bouts de son désir. Il avait chaud, bien plus chaud que durant n'importe quelle canicule. Et ces vagues de sensations qui le submergeaient étaient tellement bonnes… Les fouettements de leurs peaux étaient délicieux mais pas suffisants.

Son corps s'arqua par-dessus celui de son aîné et il se mit à son tour à remuer son bassin en cadence. Ses propres gémissements n'avaient plus d'importance, il ne les entendait plus. Il n'entendait que les grondements alléchants de son amant. Ca et son cœur qui tambourinait follement dans sa poitrine.

Peu à peu, le Cancer n'hésita pas à augmenter la cadence, encouragé par les mouvements sur ses reins. Il profitait également de sa position pour observer le corps offert de son amant qui se donnait à lui. Le voir de la sorte, la peau humide de sueur, le corps nu et l'expression d'extase sur ses traits angélique le rendait terriblement érotique. Il ne pouvait que rester admiratif devant ces formes fines qui se mouvaient sur lui avec autant de sensualité. Shun semblait mener une danse de luxure, ainsi empalé sur lui et impossible de se détourner d'un tel spectacle.

Un coup de rein plus prononcé fit trembler le corps entier d'Andromède. Celui-ci sembla avoir l'effet d'une décharge, le faisant littéralement crier sous cette énième intrusion plus forte. Des étoiles commencèrent à briller et il manqua de perdre pied pour se laisser tomber en arrière. Cette vague de plaisir intense n'était pas due au hasard et, avec une expression victorieuse, le chevalier d'or comprit qu'il venait de toucher son point G.

Ses bras le rattrapèrent en le voyant manquer de tomber et il profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour échanger leur position. Désormais à quatre pattes au-dessus de son amant qui continuait de trembler et d'haleter, il reprit sa place en lui bien vite pour reprendre les mouvements avec insistance.

Le second coup tira au plus jeune cette même réaction extasiée et il n'attendit pas davantage pour continuer dans cet angle. Il avala les sons de son amant en dévorant sa bouche dans un baiser enflammé. Alors que leurs langues se rencontraient avidement, leurs bassins continuaient de s'entrechoquer avec force. L'étau brulant qui emprisonnait son membre se faisait encore plus savoureux lorsqu'il se contractait à chaque coup plus puissant. Deathmask commençait lui aussi à ressentir les vagues déferlantes de plaisir dans tout son corps. Les gémissements de Shun et son visage rougi de plaisir suffisait déjà à le combler.

Contre ses lèvres, celui-ci voulu intervenir, le prévenir qu'il ne tarderait pas à se libérer s'il continuait mais les sons furent de nouveau englouti par sa bouche affamée.

De toute façon, il n'attendait que ça.

Pour rendre la chose plus tortueuse, il referma une main sur le sexe délaissé et entreprit des mouvements de va et vient en accord avec les siens qui continuaient de faire gronder d'extase son adorable bronze. Il ne lâcha pas ses lèvres lorsque sa tête se rejeta en arrière et put même s'aventurer plus loin encore dans cet antre divin lorsque le corps sous lui se cambra de délice. Les jambes fines s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de ses hanches pour s'y agripper. Ce changement lui permit d'obtenir une meilleure perspective et il put rendre ses pénétrations plus vigoureuses, plus rapides mais aussi profondes.

Qu'il aimait entendre ces grondements envieux qui se faisaient toujours plus forts. Il les aimait autant que ces frémissements délicieux qui faisaient frissonner son amant au moindre coup.

Quelques nouveaux gémissements plaisants suivirent. Deathmask continuait de donner des coups de butoir entrecoupé de baisers ardents pas toujours sur sa bouche. Il aimait également parsemer son épiderme de baisers.

Il choisit de descendre gouter un lobe d'oreille le temps que son ange reprenne son souffle. Entre ses dents, le morceau de peau avait l'air bien frais comparé au reste de son épiderme mais il s'amusa à le rendre tout aussi enflammé… avant qu'une bouche ne vienne lui quémander un nouveau baiser en embrassant longuement sa mâchoire.

Ses gestes le rendaient fous, aussi bien les mouvements de son bassin qui l'encourageaient à poursuivre que ses ongles qui avaient pris place dans son dos et qui le griffaient passionnément.

Il désirait ardemment voir son Andromède se libérer avant lui. Il voulait voir son expression d'extase, le voir se relâcher, entièrement offert à lui. Rien que pour ça, Deathmask cherchait d'abord à assouvir le désir du plus jeune en redoublant les caresses tortueuses sur l'ensemble de son corps avant de penser à sa propre délivrance.

Une nouvelle fois, son membre vint cogner cette partie sensible de son anatomie. Il comprit aux réactions plus fortes que Shun était proche de la jouissance alors il redoubla d'effort et les va-et-vient qu'il prodiguait sur son sexe, ajouté à des nouveaux coups de reins, suffirent à atteindre son but. Dans un nouveau son qui fut enfin délivré par ses lèvres, son jeune amant se libéra contre son ventre, le jet tout aussi chaud venant les coller ensemble. La bouche ouverte en un cri d'extase qui finit par se faire muet, les joues encore brûlantes, et la chevelure emmêlée, il resta un instant ainsi, le corps secoué de spasmes exquis qui le faisaient trembler de la tête au pied.

Resté au-dessus à savourer cette vision d'ultime plaisir, le chevalier d'or du Cancer ne tarda pas à rejoindre son amant dans sa jouissance, aidé par les vibrations de son corps qui se contractait autour de son membre prisonnier. Il tint encore le temps de quelques coups de bassin mais finit par rendre les armes, se laissant aller à son tour et retomber sur son ange épuisé aussi tremblant que lui.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un moment, se remettant doucement de leurs émotions. Le contact de leurs peaux trempées de sueur était un brasier humide gênant mais pour rien au monde ils ne se sépareraient maintenant. Ils étaient bien là, ensemble, soupirants de leurs ébats exhaustifs, l'épiderme collant, les cheveux entremêlés, les bouches happant difficilement l'air trop chaud qui les entourait, les pupilles semi-ouvertes largement voilées par le voile brumeux de ces sensations exquises qui leur faisait voir des étoiles.

Il leur fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour se remettre de cette expérience délicieuse. Plus endurant que son cadet, Deathmask l'observait reprendre son souffle. Il trouvait cette expression soulagée magnifique sur les traits de son amant et s'en délecta sans un mot tandis que celui-ci gémissait doucement, une main cherchant à lui donner de l'air en écartant ses mèches de cheveux. Le Cancer sourit à cette vision aussi alléchante qu'attendrissante et le débarrassa gentiment de ce voile émeraude qui se collait à son front.

Caressant ses tempes trempées, il attendit un peu de voir son ange s'apaiser pour venir souffler avec tendresse :

–« Comment te sens-tu ? »

L'esprit encore ailleurs, Shun remua faiblement pour se lover contre lui, les mains posées sur son torse qu'il se mit à caresser sans même s'en apercevoir avec le bout de ses doigts. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et l'aîné comprit qu'il n'était pas loin de s'endormir.

–« Apaisé… », murmura la voix ensommeillée entre deux soupirs de bien-être. « Tu es doux… mon amour… »

A vrai dire, il ne sut pas vraiment s'il parlait de sa façon d'être avec lui ou parce que sous ses mains sa peau était effectivement douce mais il ne releva pas. Shun était fatigué alors il ne fallait pas chercher trop loin.

Son adorable bronze tendit le cou pour venir l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il lui offrit un sourire fatigué mais étincelant avant de se laisser retomber mollement sur le matelas, se blottissant toujours plus contre lui en frissonnant.

Maintenant que leurs corps en sueur étaient libérés du brasier de leurs désirs, ils ressentaient l'air qui se faisait plus frais dans la pièce.

D'un geste, le chevalier d'or tira les draps froissés sur eux pour entourer ensuite le corps fins de ses bras vigoureux. Un soupire satisfait le remercia et il déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de son adorable amant dont le visage était enfoui dans son cou.

–« Repose-toi, mon ange… »

Sur ces mots, il se permit d'humer discrètement la saveur de ces mèches qui venaient lui chatouiller le nez tandis que son bronze attendrissant s'endormait dans ses bras, la respiration de nouveau sereine et les lèvres roses entrouvertes soufflant contre sa peau. Deathmask profita de son sommeil pour s'écarter légèrement le temps de s'emparer d'un tissu propre et il s'affaira avec tendresse à nettoyer le ventre blanc de son amant dans des gestes doux.

Il se surprenait avec ses élans de tendresse. Il était certain qu'aucun de ses camarades de la chevalerie ne l'aurait reconnu à le voir aussi passionné, aussi… aimant. Lui-même admettait ne pas se reconnaître mais, en même temps, jamais il n'avait connu pareille étreinte. Il avait toujours été un sadique féru de combats et de mort. Il s'était toujours tenu à l'écart et avait prôné la force seule maîtresse. Mais tout cela, c'était avant de s'attacher à Andromède…

Le regard bleu se posa sur le plus jeune et il comprit que, pour rien au monde, il n'échangerait sa place pour celle qu'il avait avant. Il aimait ce garçon au visage d'ange et le tenir contre lui était la meilleure récompense qu'il pouvait espérer.

Deathmask déposa un nouveau baiser cette fois sur le front humide et se laissa ensuite reposer sur les oreilles en maintenant son étreinte. Contre lui, Shun était paisible, serein, apaisé. Les masques n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir oublié pour l'heure. Il dormait tranquillement, l'expression détendue et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il était parvenu à le détourner des murmures plaintifs.

Il se perdit dans l'observation silencieuse de son délicat amant endormi et, à son tour, sombra dans le sommeil sans même sans rendre compte, corps et esprit apaisés.

.

Bien des lunes plus tard, alors que l'astre nocturne baignait le Sanctuaire de sa clarté d'argent, deux yeux sombres à l'éclat bleuté s'ouvrirent. La faible lueur perçant la nuit s'étendait entre les colonnes de marbre de chacun des temples des gardiens d'Athéna et s'accompagnait d'un vent léger et presque tiède. Comme bien souvent, comme à chaque nuit, le silence régnait agréablement et chacun profitait de cette sérénité… sauf un seul des douze gardiens.

Allongé par-dessus les draps de son lit, le chevalier d'or du Cancer observait sans réelle surprise la place vide à ses côtés. Son regard soucieux se leva sur la porte restée entrouverte de ses appartements et il se leva sans un bruit pour suivre le trajet habituel de ses nuits.

A nouveau donc, ses pas le guidèrent au sein de son temple mais, contrairement à ses habitudes, il se stoppa avant même de passer la première colonne.

_**Lacrimosa dies illa  
>Qua resurget ex favilla <strong>_

Un son. Un son semblable à une mélodie attira son attention et il tendit l'oreille, attentif à celui-ci.

_**Judicandus homo reus  
>Huic ergo parce Dea <strong>_

Quelqu'un chantait. Les paroles étaient tendres, touchantes, profondes, dites dans une langue qui semblait glisser sur les lèvres… La voix quant à elle était douce, mélodieuse, terriblement belle...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le chevalier se mit à suivre ce chant harmonieux qui perçait agréablement le silence de la nuit. Ses pas le guidèrent au beau milieu de son temple.

_**Pie Athena Domine **_

_**Judicandus homo reus  
>Huic ergo parce Dea <strong>_

Là, debout au centre de la pièce, vêtu d'un habituel pyjama immaculé qui donnait un air presque surréaliste à la scène, les mains jointes sous son menton, Shun chantait. Paisiblement, la mine rayonnante de douceur. Les sons coulaient de sa bouche avec une passion tendre. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire serein tandis qu'il achevait le chant.

_**Pie Athena Domine…**_

Deathmask resta là à l'observer, à la fois éberlué de cette vision mais également conquit. Il ne reprit conscience de respirer que lorsque les paupières jusque-là closes de son amant s'ouvrent et se tournent vers lui, cet air radieux toujours présent sur sa jolie frimousse.

–« Je t'ai réveillé ? », demanda la voix douce. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… »

–« Non, tu… j'étais déjà réveillé… », ne put que souffler le Cancer, encore un peu surprit de cette scène irréelle. « Comme tu n'étais plus là, j'ai cru que… enfin… tu sais quoi. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Souriant, il s'avança vers le chevalier d'or pour venir se poster juste devant lui, quelques centimètres seulement les séparant.

–« J'ai compris que, tout comme moi, les âmes présentes ici avaient juste besoin qu'on leur apporte un peu de douceur… Ils se sont endormis… »

Effectivement, il ne le remarquait que maintenant mais les murmures morbides s'étaient tus. Seul le souffle léger du vent se faisait entendre entre les murs du temple et ce n'était pas plus mal. Alors, l'aîné comprit le message : Shun était en paix désormais. Les masques mortuaires ne l'embêteraient plus, cette prière chantée semblait les avoir apaisés. Il ne chercha pas plus loin, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

–« Merci, Deathmask. »

Il baissa les yeux sur Andromède qui se serra contre lui, les yeux pétillant de vie.

Un soupir lui échappa et il se baissa pour que ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes.

–« Idiot… Merci à toi… », murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser pleinement. « Mon ange… »

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue !<strong>

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis sur ce One Shot, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé...**

_*la chanson provient de l'Anime D-Gray Man, je l'ai plus ou moins modifié pour que ça colle plus. _


End file.
